Darukal Puma
Barroca Gonzales (born January 11, 1970), known by his stage name Darukal Puma is a legendary Visayan rapper and record producer from Bacolod City, Philippines. Darukal is a member of the group Pulbac Productions, legendary rap group in Pulupandan, Philippines since 1990 along with Bunny Boy, Lil Jun and Johpong. Personal life Barroca never go to college after he finished his 4th year of secondary due to addiction of cocaine since he was grade 5 of his elementary level. Music Career Darukal started rapping at the age of 20 when his friends Johpong, Lil Jun, Bunny Boy and Lil Vasquez formed the rap group Pulbac Productions. Darukal is the one of 2 rappers in Pulbac who rarely raps. His 1993 hit, Okama featuring Hermie and Erica ranked 4th. The song satisfied the listeners' ears. His 2010 hit, Madapaka Gwa Da (Motherfuckers Get Out!) released in May 3, 2010. The song features 8 emcees of Pulupandan: Darukal Puma, Bebe Burnok and Jagwar of Pulbac Productions; F7D, Reszbak, Lesneh, Devlan and Cedie of Underground Republic. The song serves as Pulbac and Underground Republic officially collaborated in 1995. Arrests Because Darukal was so addicted with excessive doses of cocaine, he turned violent. May 1985, he was arrested and charged by raping a 16-year old teenage girl near the deserted area of San Carlos; he was sentenced for 1 year in prison and released by ₱30,000 bail after serving 3.75 months in a dilapidated jail. 3 months later, Darukal was driving along with his friends Slice, XP44, Johpong and Lil Jun. He was caught by the police after speeding over 135 kilometres per hour (84 mph), he smoked a bunch of marijuana inside his Ferrari Testarossa sports car, he written 10 cars over an hour, Darukal never focused constantly on the traffic because he was focused on his telephone and he intentionally crossed 38 red lights in the dark streets of La Carlota. He was sentenced to 3 years in prison and he was forced to paid ₱6,000 worth of traffic violations; his Ferrari car was destroyed by the police. February 1987, he brutally murdered his grandmother and grandfather; he raped a 24-year old girl and a 16 year old student due to his severe addiction of crack cocaine. He was sentenced 17 years in prison; he was released in 1995 by ₱600,000 bail. 6 months later, Darukal, Johpong, Lil Jun and Bunny Boy drove on their his BMW 3 Series Compact sports car and again, Darukal speeds up to 155 kilometres per hour (96 mph), he was smoking 3 kilos of cocaine inside his vehicle and he crossed 50 red lights again. He killed 2 bicyclists while he was speeding. He was arrested and criminally charged with failure to yield and possession of illegal drugs; he was sentenced to 5 years in prison. He was not allowed by the police from registering new driver's licence again. His driver's licence was completely destroyed in the fire and his car was destroyed completely. Quotes *"Mga gago, kalma kamo da!" (Hey retards, calm down!) *"Sa akon na pagbira, yudiputa kalma! Nugay patay tulok basi itlog mo ma lupok! (It's my turn to attack, motherfuckers calm down! Stop looking from now, probably your balls will explode!) *"Sa una nga verse, Darukal ma balbal!" (In the first verse, Darukal will attack!) Category: Male Category: Rappers